Cherries taste like violence
by hmfkfgg
Summary: He loved her enough to turn himself. He loved her enough to be fame. He loved her enough to be a singer and a transy queen. But how did he love her enough to start being HER. A Sasuke Uchiha oneshot. JEFFREE STAR SONGS INCLUDED.


**Title: Cherries taste like Violence**

**Summary: "Sasuke, your going insane! Stop trying to change into, into-" Sakura... **

**Author: Sasu1sSold2Emika**

"You ready Sasuke?" Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's manager said while Sasuke was fanning himself.

Sasuke was going on his show tonight. He was a big time singer but the fact that he dress like a woman made him more famous. But he wasn't gay, he hated guys in general but that goes for the same with women(Even though he flirted with both genders). Sasuke couldn't love anymore sense Sakura died. The pink haired deceased girl was his first kiss, first crush, and first lover. When Sasuke heard she died in a car accident he went crazy.

Basically he was numb, he couldn't do anything. He lost about fifteen pounds in a month and couldn't even lift up a pinky. Of course, Naruto was tired of this and threw Sasuke a recording of Sakura. The tape was about her...singing. Her voice was so soft and he missed it so much, he broke down in tears and hated himself for starting a fight with her before she got killed. He started to hate his face, his hair, his clothes, and his eyebrows, everything that reminded of him of his image when he was with Sakura.

Next, Naruto went ballistic when Sasuke appeared the next with pink hair and raccoon stripe extensions to match! Sasuke argued with him that he wanted this and to let him do whatever he wanted to do. Naruto sighed but ignored the features that Sasuke had made like shave his eyebrows and drew pink ones, put mascara on and eye shadow, sometimes got contacts that were emerald.

_Sasuke, your going insane! Stop trying to change into, into_

_Sakura..._

Naruto stayed away from Sasuke a few weeks but when over his house just to check on him then he fainted when he heard Sasuke say when he opened the door," _Naruto-kun! I've missed you...why did you faint?"_

After letting him in, Sasuke began to explain to Naruto that he wanted to sing. Naruto was really shock this time and he asked Sasuke why. Sasuke answered simply that Sakura loved to sing...

It took a few record labels and contracts to get Sasuke where he is now. He still stuck to his name because he was lazy.

"Of course I'm ready Naruto," Sasuke said then grinned," I do have fans"

Sasuke ran on to the stage in his pink tutu with fishnet stockings, his shirt that said killer that slipped off his shoulders easily and a lollipop necklace. The piercing under his left eye was glistening in the lights of the stage and his tattoos of cherry blossoms on his neck and arm. His pink eye shadow with black eyeliner and color fake eyelashes with pink blush and that pink colored lip gloss. Sasuke's jewelry was shining of diamond rings and bracelets that cost thousands of carrots and that huge bow in his pink hair to his chest with raccoon stripes of pink and black.

Sasuke was grinning so widely then screamed into the mic," Are you ready to get wet tonight!"

The huge crowd of _**millions**_ screamed yes so loud Sasuke joked," Oh my god...you guys just gave me an orgasm, ha!"

"Let's get soaked in our pants then!" He screamed in joy then told the DJ to play his single Beauty Killer. (Yes, Sasuke is JEFFREE STAR)

"_Wish me luck Sakura_" Sasuke thought then kissed two fingers and pointed them to the heavens.

"_If I can't be beautiful, I'd rather just die_" Sasuke said then the music went and everyone started clapping their hands

"_So self-obsessed with my mascara and mistakes_," Sasuke sang while shaking hands with the crowd," _Vanity's like a funeral and everyone is at my wake. Before I run out of air there's more make-up to apply, so I stare into Valium colored skies"_

_I've got a sweet tooth and strawberry youth_

_You wanna be my licorice in misguided truth_

_And right now I'll show you how_

_I'm a beauty killer_

Sasuke smirked at the crowd then licked his lips making his lips more shiny while he swooned girls and guys.

_VERSE 2:_

_What's on my eyes, clothes, and please fix my hair_

_This concealer can't hide all my pink nightmares_

_Before I run out of air, there's more make-up to apply_

_So I stare into Valium colored skies_

_PRE-CHORUS:_

_I almost died (but it felt great)_

_Faking perfection, (was it worth the wait)_

_I may be easy, easy to hate_

Sasuke got close to a girl then whispered in her ear," _But you're so fucking easy, easy to break" and went back to the center of the stage as the girl fainted._

_CHORUS:_

_I've got a sweet tooth and strawberry youth_

_You wanna be my licorice in misguided truth_

_And right now I'll show you how_

_I'm a beauty killer_

_PRE-CHORUS:_

_I almost died, (but it felt great)_

_Faking imperfections (was it worth the wait)_

_I may be easy, (easy to hate)_

_But you're so fucking easy, easy to break_

_Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you my lies_

_Everything's monotone, _

_If I can't be beautiful, I'd rather just die_

_CHORUS:_

_I'm a beauty killer_

_A sweet tooth and strawberry youth_

_You wanna be my licorice in misguided truth_

_And right now I'll show you how_

_I'm a beauty killer_

_So I stare into Valium colored skies (x3)_

_I'm a beauty killer (gorgeous killer, hot pink killer, fierce killer)_

_I'm a beauty killer_

_(I'll fucking kill you)_

"This one goes out to Sakura," Sasuke shouted into the crowd then looks at the sky while Naruto looked at him wide eyes," I love you cherry!"

"_You can't stop_," Sasuke sang then twisted his hair," _My hair looks like cotton candy, my heart is made of sequins, blow pops and meat cleavers. Give me something sweet, give me something, give me something, give me something , sweet, sweet, sweet!_ "

_My skin looks like vanilla_

_My mouth is made of sugar_

_Syringes and cupcakes_

_Give me something sweet_

_I'm good enough to eat, _

_Oh yeah! _

Sasuke winked at a guy who blushed terribly," _You can't stop staring at me, you can't stop, I'm good enough to eat, you can't stop, sticky sweet, you can't stop"_

_Oh, you can't stop_

_Staring at me_

_You can't stop_

_I'm good enough to eat_

_You can't stop_

_Sticky sweet_

_You can't stop_

_Oh _

_My makeup looks like rainbow sherbet_

_My brain feels like hard candy_

_Gashes an sundaes_

_Give me something sweet_

_Give me something_

_Give me something_

_Give me something_

_Sweet, sweet, sweet! _

_Lipstick lightning_

_Bubblegum_

_Heart like a snow cone_

_Jawbreakers and Morphine_

_Give me something sweet_

_I'm good enough to eat_

_Oh yeah! _

_You can't stop_

_Staring at me_

_You can't stop_

_I'm good enough to eat_

_You can't stop_

_Sticky sweet_

_You can't stop_

_Oh, you can't stop_

_Staring at me_

_You can't stop_

_I'm good enough to eat_

_You can't stop_

_Sticky sweet_

_You can't stop_

_Oh_

_Sprinkles everywhere_

_Candy hearts like bruises_

_31 flavors_

_Which one are you choosing?_

_Sprinkles everywhere_

_Candy hearts like bruises_

_31 flavors_

_Which one are you choosin'? _

_Which one are you choosin'? _

_Which one are you choosin'?_

_Sprinkles everywhere_

_Candy hearts like bruises_

_31 flavors_

_Which one are you choosing?_

_Sprinkles everywhere_

_Candy hearts like bruises_

_31 flavors_

_Which one are you choosin'?_

_Which one are you choosin'?_

After Sasuke got off the stage Naruto hugged him.

"Ow, Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke said in his concern voice.

"Nothing man, you just great out there (Though the winking and that stuff kind of creepy)" Naruto said then high fived Sasuke.

"Yeah, good thing this is my last show" Sasuke said in his normal which was deep.

"Whoa...when did you?-"Naruto was about to say until Sasuke took off his wig and scowled.

"I'm tired, plus I'm meeting someone in a month..." Sasuke said then messed with his black dyed color hair.

"Who man!" Naruto shouted then Sasuke bonked him on the head.

"Sakura, it's our anniversary next week" Sasuke said then grinned, he would definitely be going to the grave yard soon.

It took Naruto to be ok with Sasuke changing back to his normal self. Sasuke still didn't see anyone but of course, all he needed was his best friend and that tape of Sakura made.

* * *

**Author: I just wanted to write this because I was imaging if Sasuke was like Jeffree Star then it would kind of be like this but in a different setting.**


End file.
